


(Give Me Back) My Cabbages!

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [42]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Art, Gen, SEALs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: Poor Cabbage Man.
Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600633
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	(Give Me Back) My Cabbages!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charientist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charientist/gifts).




End file.
